Beautiful Soul
by theroguebirdy
Summary: Got this idea from a youtube comment. One shot about Robin's singing voice and how he sounds like a certain artist Rated K for Nightwing in a towel!


**I got this idea from a youtube comment and someone replied asking for a FanFiction hope you like this little one-shot!**

"Hey Connor, can you hand me the sugar please?" M'gann asked as she cracked an egg into the cookie mixture. Connor, who was washing his hands in the sink, nodded and grabbed it from the cabinet.

"Here, do you need anything else?" he asked her as he set the container of sugar on the counter front of her.

M'gann shook her head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I have everything here. Thanks anyway Connor."

"M'gann, when are those cookies going to be ready I am so hungry right now." Wally asked from the couch.

"Ha," Artemis scoffed "When are you not hungry?"

"Don't blame me, blame the metabolism." Wally shrugged.

The room was silent as M'gann put the cookies into the oven. The only source of noise was the TV in the front room. After about 10 minutes, Connor sat up stiffened and had a weird look on his face.

M'gann, noticing the change in his appearance tapped his shoulder. "What is it Connor?"

He had a confused look on his face. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" M'gann asked

"Wait, I hear it too," Artemis said "I think it's coming from one of the bedrooms."

"Let's go see." M'gann said as they both got up and walked down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Well I don't hear it anymore maybe somebody left a radio on." M'gann said. She started to turn when Artemis stopped her.

"Shhh… Listen." She whispered.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

"It sounds like Jesse McCartney" M'gann whispered with her eyes wide.

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

"That has to be him! I don't know how he got into the cave but I'm never letting him leave!" Artemis squealed quietly. M'gann put her hand on the doorknob.

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

M'gann and Artemis practically kicked the door in "Jesse! Can we have your autog…" Artemis trailed off.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

"ROB?!" Both girls screamed in surprise.

Robin, who was cleaning his room, had his iPod headphones in jumped, and quickly ripped them out of his ears embarrassed he was caught singing.

"Oh…..Hey…you guys… what's up?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"We thought Jesse McCartney was here….. But it was just you singing. You sound exactly like him." M'gann said.

"Jesse Mcwho?" Robin tried to lie.

"Oh no, do not give me that you know exactly who he is." Artemis said

Robin managed a small awkward grin before his communicator beeped. "Oh, Batman needs me!"_ Thank God _he thought then took off down the hall.

"Wait!" M'gann called after him.

They followed him to the Zeta tube and stopped in front of it.

"You both know I'd love to stay and chat but Bats will kill me if I am late bye!" He said quickly before disappearing. Leaving Artemis and M'gann standing in the briefing room annoyed.

It was a few minutes later when Artemis asked "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing." M'gann replied

"And what's that?"

"We are going to catch him singing again if it is the last thing we do."

5 Years later in Mt. Justice:

Barbara Gordon had been a member of the team for almost 3 years now and she had been Dick Grayson's best friend for even longer. They knew everything about each other their favorite food, movie and even their secret identities. However Dick had kept one interesting thing from her. And it was only a matter of time before she found out.

Beta squad had just returned from a mission in the Alps when Barbara decided to go to Dick's room to go over the mission with him. Dick and Barbara also were in a month long prank war. He just got her yesterday by putting itching powder insider her Batgirl costume she happened to be allergic to it and had a pretty bad reaction. She didn't tell him because she vowed to get him back twice as bad. When she got to his room, she walked in without knocking, the shower was running so she decided to sit on his bed and wait for him to finish his shower.

Barbara was just starting to dose off, her head was in her hands and her eyes closed.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Her eyes popped open and she gasped. _He's singing in the shower. Payback time!_ His singing echoed in the bathroom into his bedroom. Barbara quickly got up and ran into the lounge room "You guys have to hear this! Come here!" She said to M'gann, Superboy, Beast Boy, and the rest of the team. Curious, they all followed her into Nightwing's room.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

M'gann started laughing as did the rest of the team. "Ha! Yes, finally caught him singing again! I have waited 5 years for this moment!"

Superboy raised an eyebrow "The leader of our team is singing. In the shower."

Wonder Girl squealed "His voice….is amazing!"

The water of the shower turned off and Barbara shushed everybody in the room. Dick walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, eyes closed, his mask covering his eyes and still singing.

"You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try."

"Well hey there boy wonder." Barbara taunted

Dick opened his eyes and turned bright red. Here he was the esteemed leader of this team, singing in a towel half naked. Eyes wide, he stood there speechless.

Barbara laughed "That was for the itching powder yesterday, I apparently am allergic to itching powder so thanks for that."

Dick still stood there completely frozen. "Okay guys go back to doing what you were doing." The rest of the team left one by one until only he and Barbara were left.

"I can't believe you just did that." He hissed and walked to his dresser drawer.

"Sorry, it is prank month. No mercy remember." She smirked "For the record you have an amazing voice you sound exactly like Jesse McCartney."

"I swear to god if one more person tells me I sound like Jesse McCartney I'm going to explode." Dick said as he gathered his clothes and dressed in the bathroom.

He came out fully clothed in his streets with a pair of sunglasses replacing the domino mask. "Listen, I'm sorry about the itching powder I had no idea. But you just embarrassed me in front of the entire team!"

"Keep your pants on Boy Wonder, at least you have a good voice! Imagine if you were tone deaf! They are probably all jealous of your awesome voice." Barbara said

"Do I really sound like Jesse McCartney?" He asked

"No your voice is amazing you don't sound anything like Jesse McCartney." She lied smoothly.

"Thanks Babs." He half-smiled.

Just then Wonder Girl stuck her head into Dick's room "Hey Nightwing, you have a really good voice, you sound a lot like Jesse McCartney."

The look on Dick's face was priceless. Barbara was laughing so hard she started crying.


End file.
